


Show Me That Pretty Smile

by Fallenangel87



Category: Columbine - Fandom, School shooter - Fandom, True Crime Community
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Dylan is crying, Dylan is sad, Eric is there, Eric will stab a bitch, M/M, Sad, except him, no one fucks with his baby, seriously, sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	

Dylan came home crying, absolutely sobbing as he stormed inside and pushed past his parents, not saying  
anything to either of them as he headed towards his bedroom. He grabbed his old stuffed koala out of the  
closet where it always rested when he wasn't in need of it. The blonde haired man crawled into his bed and  
began crying underneath the blankets as he curled up there. Sue and Tom stood outside their son's locked  
door for a little while, listening to Dylan cry softly. Every now and then, offering small words, trying to   
console the boy as much as they could. Eventually, Sue went off to call Eric over to the house, knowing  
he may very well be the only one Dylan would be willing to let in at the moment. Eric was freaking out  
slightly as he rushed to the Klebold's household, he had no idea what was wrong with Dylan, he had   
missed school that day and had no idea what had the blonde so upset. He knocked roughly on the front  
door, waiting for someone to open the door and Tom quickly was opening it, telling him that Dylan was   
up in his room. The shorter man hurried off to the other's room and knocking gently on it. "Dyl, babe...  
It's me, open up?" His voice was gentle as he spoke to his boyfriend through the wooden door. He   
heard some soft shuffling and eventually the soft click of the door's lock. Most of the times they locked   
that door, it was much later and there was much more sex involved than right now. Dylan looked so  
broken as he opened the door, his head down and his cheeks were stained with his tears, his hair  
messy and beautiful as it hung around his face. The sight made Eric's heart hurt and he wanted to  
start crying as he gently cupped the other's face in his hands. "Hey, it's okay, don't do that...." He   
murmured, his thumbs wiping away the tears. "Come here, tell me what's wrong." He led Dylan back to   
his bed, closing the door as he went. Dylan curled into his side and nuzzled against his neck as Eric  
stroked his hair comfortingly. "People suck, I needed you there today." Dylan whispered and everything  
clicked into place for Eric, Dylan was bullied often and today must have been rough for the other. Eric hugged   
him close and held him to his chest, rocking him a bit in an attempt to calm him down a little bit. "I'm so sorry."  
He told Dylan, rubbing soothing circles over his clothed back. "I'm going to handle it tomorrow, I swear to you..."


End file.
